


I'm Gonna See My Baby

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Feminization, Infantilism, Louis likes being called baby girl, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Plushophilia, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's his daddy's best baby girl.</p><p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna See My Baby

They've been playing for two whole days, and Louis loves it. He's been in nappies the whole time, his daddy's best baby girl, and the outside world's slipped away. They'd been so tired after tour that Louis has been able to manage to go down for his afternoon nap easily. He doesn't nap in Daddy's bed anymore, but in his baby bed in the baby bedroom. There are baby sheets on the bed and lots of soft toys stacked against the wall, and there's a single bed by the door that Daddy's made into a changing mat for him. All of Louis's nappies and wet wipes and talcum powders and creams are there too, and there are drawers with Louis's baby clothes and little girl outfits there too. The ensuite has Louis's fluffy baby towels with the hoods, and his baby bubble bath and soap and shampoo. 

There's a lock on the door too, away from the prying eyes of any guests, but Louis knows they're not expecting anyone for days, on purpose. Just Daddy and his helpless little baby girl, just for a bit.

He's woken up from his nap without his daddy, and he cries almost without realising, so deep in his headspace that he can't think of anything else. His nappy is wet and he's warm in his sleepsuit, but he wants his daddy. He needs his daddy. Luckily they have the baby monitors now, so Daddy comes in and gathers Louis up, kissing him and shushing him and rocking him backwards and forwards. 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Louis says, still snuffling, but his dummy is thick in his mouth and the words come out thick and babyish. But that's okay, because Louis is a baby, a helpless baby girl in a footed sleepsuit and mittens and a wet nappy. 

"That's my good little baby girl," Daddy tells him. "Napping so well for Daddy. Babies need a lot of rest, don't they? Lots of sleepy naptimes for little baby girls like my Lou." 

Louis nuzzles into his daddy's neck. He's never felt more like a real baby. He hasn't thought of anything grown up in two days. 

"Let's check to see if your nappy's wet, shall we?" 

Louis knows he's wet. It's nice not having to say he is. Daddy looks after everything. He carries Louis over to the changing bed and sings him a little song as he unbuttons the sleepsuit and undoes the tapes on Louis's nappy. He cleans him up everywhere, with lots of cream and talc, and Louis especially likes it when Daddy plays with Louis's stiff little willy until Louis spurts come everywhere. 

"That's my helpless little messy baby," Daddy says. "Messy, naughty babies get spankings, don't they?"

They do. Lots of spankings. Louis's willy gets all stiff again after a bit, being spanked over Daddy's knee, and he ruts down against Daddy's thigh as he sobs. 

"Your present arrived earlier," Daddy tells him afterwards, stroking Louis's spanked bum. Louis whimpers round his dummy. "A big fluffy teddy bear, just for you, baby. As big as you are. My little, tiny baby girl. Do you think you'd like to hug your teddy?"

Louis's willy is still stiff and hard from his spanking. He wants his teddy so much. He hides his face in Daddy's neck. "Dada," he says. "Want my teddy." It sounds like baby talk round his dummy.

"Good little girl," Daddy says. "Shall we take your sleepsuit and your nappy off, then?" He lays Louis down on his bed and takes off Louis's sleepsuit and his nappy, so he's naked apart from his dummy and his mittens. Then he goes out onto the landing and comes back in with a huge, fluffy teddy bear with a pink bow round its neck. 

Louis holds out his arms, kicking his feet in excitement. 

"Here you go, baby girl. A teddy just for you. Daddy loves you." Daddy lays the bear on top of Louis, and Louis wraps his arms around it, burying his face in the fur. His teddy is fluffy and big and it feels so lovely against his skin, against his stiff little prick. His teddy is almost as big as he is, and he feels so tiny and little next to it, like he's a proper baby. Daddy strokes his hair away from his face. "Do you want to lie on top of your bear, sweetie? You can rub your willy over his fur if you'd like. If it makes you feel nice. You can do whatever you want to your bear, my little girl."

Louis does want to lie on top of his bear. He wants to rock his hips down against the fur, lose himself in his teddy, his daddy here next to him, stroking his naughty bum. He lets Daddy help him change position, so that he's kneeling over his bear, sucking noisily on his dummy as he hugs his teddy. It feels so nice and furry and naughty. He's just a little baby girl with a stiff willy and a big teddy bear to hug; he rubs his prick over the teddy's fur and whimpers around his dummy. He's still so excited from being spanked. His willy is leaking and he rocks down against his teddy, the little wet patch on his teddy's tummy getting wetter and wetter as he rubs himself off. He's such a naughty baby. A naughty, naughty baby girl. Daddy's baby girl. 

"That's right, darling," Daddy says. "You can be as naughty as you like with your teddy. Get your teddy all wet." 

He's dribbling round his dummy again, panting as he rocks his willy down into his teddy's fur. He's going to spurt soon, spurt all over his teddy. 

"You're so little," Daddy tells him. "My little baby girl, being all naughty with your teddy. Does that feel nice? My helpless baby?"

It's all Louis wants and needs: to be helpless. To be looked after by his daddy. To have to do nothing but let go and submit to his daddy. To be a wet, helpless little baby with a stiff willy and a fluffy, furry teddy bear to hug. 

He spurts come all over his teddy's tummy, and his teddy is all wet and messy, but Louis won't stop hugging him. Such a naughty, helpless baby. 

Daddy leans over and kisses him all over his face. He wipes Louis's chin clean of dribble, and doesn't take Louis's teddy bear away. "My good little girl," he says, kissing Louis again and again. Louis feels warm and loved and special and wet.

He lays there for a while, rubbing his soft willy over the wet spots on his teddy's tummy. There's some gentle baby music playing, and his night light is casting shadows across the ceiling.

The real world has never seemed further away, and Louis loves it. He's a naughty baby girl. A naughty, naughty baby girl with the best daddy in the world.


End file.
